


머그컵

by halkim



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halkim/pseuds/halkim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>작년 얀시 생일 기념 얀시는 안 나오는 얀시텐도썰</p>
            </blockquote>





	머그컵

**Author's Note:**

> 너무 짧은 감이 있어 엔터를 좀 많이 쳤습니다. ( _ _ )

머그를 잃어버렸다.  
분명 오퍼레이팅 룸 어딘가에 두었던 것 같은데, 별로 크지도 않은 방의 기계들 사이에서 사라졌다.  
커피가 가득 차 있었다. 혹시 기계 위에 쏟아지진 않을까, 어차피 다 끝났으니까 상관없으려나, 그래도 기계에 쏟아지면 큰일이지.  
텐도는 끝없이 중얼거리며 방을 오갔다. 

잠시 마코가 왔다 갔다. 내 컵 혹시 보았느냐고 물었더니, 미스터 텐도가 그걸 잃어버리는 일도 있느냐며 작게 웃었다.  
그럴 수도 있는 거지, 텐도는 구시렁거리며 뒷목을 긁었다. 

그러다가 잠시, 목을 긁던 손을 내려 빤히 바라보며 언제부터 이런 버릇이 들었던가 생각하고 말았다. 

다른 생각이 너무 많아진다.  
머그를 찾아야 한다.

 

저 멀리서 마코를 크게 부르는 롤리의 목소리가 들린다. 텐도는 잠시 흠칫했다.  
롤리에게 말한다면 열심히 찾아 줄 텐데. 그래도 안 나온다면? 

하나 새로 사는 게 어때요, 서글서글 웃으며 그렇게 말하곤 사라질 것이다. 

 

텐도는 자신의 상상 속의 롤리가 한 말을 또 곱씹고 있었다. 하나 새로 사면 그만이지, 그렇긴 한데.  
미소 짓던 롤리가 사라지고, 자신의 상상 속에서 텐도는 여전히 컵을 찾고 있다.  
그러면 다시 누군가가 오퍼레이팅 룸의 문을 열고 들어와, 뭐해? 라며 웃어 줄 것 같아서. 

 

그럼 그 누군가는 무슨 일이 있어도, 반드시, 머그를 찾아주고야 말겠지. 

 

텐도는 잠시 의자에 앉아, 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 머그에 가득할 커피 생각이 간절해졌다.  
딱 손에 들어오는 손잡이와, 감싸 쥐면 적당히 따뜻했던 두께같은 것들이 떠올랐다.  
그걸 쥐고, 한 모금을 마시고는 의자에 앉아 파일럿과 예거를 체크한다. 그것이, 지난 몇 년간의 삶이었다. 

커피 한 모금은 디스플레이 너머로 보이는 세계와 연결해 주는 일종의 드리프트이기도 했다. 

 

머그는 영원히 찾을 수 없을 것 같다는 생각을 한다. 어쩌면 브리치 안에 영원히 봉인되어버린, 마지막 예거와 함께 있을지도 모른다.  
어처구니없는 상상에 웃음 지으면서도 텐도는 다시금 바닷속에 영원히 가라앉은 머그에 대해 생각한다. 

그리고 상상 끝에 밀려오는 상실감에 침묵한다. 오 년간 끝없이 밀려왔던 감정의 파도이다. 

어떤 상상들, 그리고 상실감, 허탈감, 절망. 

 

상상은 거창하지 않다. 

 

마치, 예거와 함께 바닷속에 놓인 작은 머그처럼 아주 사소하고 뜬금없는 것들이다. 

 

뒤에서 뺨을 감싸던 손이나, 어깨 위에 덮이던 무거운 자켓, 로션 냄새, 뒷목에 닿던 군번 줄 같은 것들.  
뒷모습을 보이며 사라졌다, 다시 슬그머니 돌아와 쉽게 웃으면서 그리웠었느냐고 묻곤 했던 실없는 일들.  
걱정해주던 목소리. 걱정하지 말라던 목소리. 머그를 감싼 손 위를 다시 감싸던 손. 선물이라며, 커피가 가득 찬 머그를 건네주던 손. 

이왕이면 빈 것보단 낫잖아, 하며 웃었던 얼굴.  
그리고 왠 선물이냐고 되물었을 때, 뒷목을 긁으며, 난 받는 것보단 주는 게 좋은 사람이라서, 라던 뜬금없는 대답. 

 

마음은 텅 빈 쉐터돔처럼 공허하고, 쓸모없어졌다. 

이젠 다 끝났으니까, 끝난 일이니까. 다시는 머그를 쥐고선 디스플레이 너머에 온 정신과 마음을 쏟아야 할 일은 없으니까.  
텐도는 한참을 중얼거린다. 

있을 리가 없는 머그를 쥔 듯 손가락을 굽히고서는, 상실감의 끝에 서 있는 사람을 이름을 한참이고 부르다 끝내는,  
머그는 잊어버리겠노라고,  
그에게 용서를 구하고 만다.


End file.
